It's Alright, It's OK, We Can Eat It Anyway! SW
by krillball6
Summary: Very funny story that you peoples out there should all read! QuiGon and Yoda make cookies for ObiWan's birthday. Please R&R!


****Ok peoples here is my new story! Oh ya I got this idea when my sis Panko and I were making cookies. Oh ya the recipe I have in the story is the real recipe so if you want to make the cookies just follow the insertions. :)****  
  
"Master! Master!" Obi-Wan yelled running from his room.  
  
"What is it Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"May I please have the day off from training?" He asked.  
  
"Why?" Qui-Gon answered. He realised he made a mistake when Obi-Wan looked sadly into his eyes.  
  
"Master you don't remember? It is my 16th birthday! I want the day off because I want to go and hang out with my friends," Obi-Wan sadly said. How could his Master forget that it was his birthday?  
  
"Oh yes my patowon! I am sorry I forgot. I have been busy lately. Well you may go and 'hang out' with your friends for today," Qui-Gon desisted.  
  
"Yes! Thank you Master!" Obi-Wan yelled as he started to run out the door.  
  
"Obi-Wan wait!" Qui-Gon said seeing that he stopped to listen to what his Master wanted to tell him," Happy 16th birthday!"  
  
Obi-Wan laughed," Oh thank you Master! Well I have to go now! Bye!"  
  
Qui-Gon put on his robes and left his room. In the huge temple there was only 1 place he wanted to get to. He wanted to go to Master Yoda's to talk to him.   
  
When he went to Yoda's he wasn't there.  
  
"Oh no! I have to go to the counsel! He is probably busy right now! Oh well I need to talk to him!" Qui-Gon said going down the hall that lead to the counsel.  
_+_+_+_+_  
"I need to talk to Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said to the 2 guards standing guard of the doors that lead to the counsel.  
  
"Yes Master Qui-Gon you may proceed," A guard said.  
  
"Master Yoda I need to talk to you in privet," Qui-Gon said gesturing his hand to the door outside that he came from.  
  
"Fine," Yoda said walking over to the door.  
  
When they were outside Qui-Gon told Yoda," Master today is Obi-Wan's birthday. I want to do something special for him. It is his 16th! The thing I wanted to ask you was. Do you want to help me make it for him?"  
  
"I will," Yoda said happily.  
  
"I want you to help me make some cookies for him,"   
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I want to make him some Ginger Snaps. Do you think he will like it if we make it for him?"   
  
"Yes I do. Start we must,"  
  
"Yes you are right Master. I have the page in my pocket................ok let's see hat we need to buy. Butter, Brown Sugar, 1 Large Egg, Light Molasses, All-purpose Flour, Baking Soda, Ground Ginger, Ground Cinnamon, Ground Cloves and we need some Ground Allspice. Ok let's go to the Temple store," Qui-Gon said trying to breathe.  
  
****Ok I know there isn't a store in the Temple but what else could I do? Make them fly all the way to Earth to buy all that! No way! They only had like an hour before Obi-Wan came back to his room!****  
_+_+_+_+_  
"We have all that we need now Master. Let's go back to my quarters now," Qui-Gon said holding everything they will need to make the Ginger Snaps.  
  
"Yes Qui-Gon," Yoda said already walking down the hall.  
_+_+_+_+_  
  
"We are here Master. It say's here that we should preheat the oven to 325oF or 160oC. Also it says that the pan we are going to use to bake the cookies on should be lightly buttered," Qui-Gon told Yoda.  
  
_+_+_+_+_  
  
"Ok now what do we do...?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Make the cookie doe we must," Yoda said pointing to the recipe in Qui-Gon's hands.  
  
"Good idea Master!" Qui-Gon happily yelled.  
  
"What must we do?" Yoda asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"Well I'm getting out all the ingredients first. Yoda would you please get a really big bowl out for the ingredients?" Qui-Gon asked looking at the recipe to find out what to do next.  
  
"Yes Master Qui-Gon," Yoda said getting out the biggest bowl he could find (it was a really big bowl too!). He then put the bowl in front of Qui-Gon so he could see it was there and they could finally start to the make the cookie doe.  
  
"Ok it says here we need 1/2 cup of Butter. 1 cup of Firmly packed Brown Sugar," Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Oh no!" Yoda yelled.  
  
"What?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Dropped was the Sugar!"   
  
"It's alright! It's ok! We can use it anyway! My floor is always clean!" Qui-Gon said quickly picking up the Sugar.  
  
"Ok Qui-Gon. We need next?" Yoda asked looking at Qui-Gon.  
  
"Ok now put the Egg in. Now put in 1/4 cup of the Light Molasses. 1-1/2 teaspoons of All-purpose Flour. 2 teaspoons of Baking Soda," Qui-Gon read until Yoda interrupted him.  
  
"For us Qui-Gon more bad news," Yoda sighed.  
  
"What has happened now?" Qui-Gon asked even though he didn't want to.  
  
"Baking Soda not here," Yoda sadly said.  
  
"I know what must have happened! The Baking Soda must have fallen out! But we don't have time to go get it! We have to use the Flour!" Qui-Gon deseeded.  
  
****Ok if any of you want to make the Ginger Snaps please don't use the Flour. I am only using it in the story. Don't use it in real life. Ok? Well let's get back to the story.****  
  
"Ok," Yoda said doing what Qui-Gon said.  
  
Qui-Gon started up again. Telling Yoda what to do. He said,"2 teaspoons Ground Ginger. 1/2 teaspoons of Ground Cinnamon. 1/2 teaspoons of Ground Cinnamon. 1/4 teaspoons of Ground Cloves and last but not least 1/4 teaspoons Ground Allspice,"  
  
"Everything is done yes?" Yoda asked.  
  
"Yes. Ok I just have to put everything together and there! I just have to put it in the oven and ah!" Qui-Gon yelled. Qui-Gon slipped on the box of Baking Soda! He fell down on his butt and the cookie doe went everywhere! "oh force!"  
  
Qui-Gon got up off the floor and started to pick up the cookie doe," It's alright! It's ok! We can eat it anyway!"  
  
"Yes. Yes!" Yoda said putting the doe in the oven, "long how?"  
  
"12 to 14 minutes Master," Qui-Gon said setting the timer  
  
"Clean up now yes?" Yoda asked starting to clean up. Soon after Qui-Gon helped.  
  
_+_+_+_+_  
  
"Ok the cookies are ready!" Qui-Gon yelled happily getting the cookies out and putting them out on a plate.  
  
"Master I'm back! You well never guess what happened today! Oh Master Yoda your here too? Well I guess you will here my story too!" Obi-Wan said.  
  
_+_+_+_+_  
  
"and that's what happened! Cool eh?" Obi-Wan finished.  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan but Yoda and I have a gift for you!" Qui-Gon said.  
  
"You do! What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"We baked some Ginger Snaps for you!" Qui-Gon said bringing out the cookies.  
  
"Oh force thank you both!" Obi-Wan said put just as he got the plastic plate the timer went off (Qui-Gon took out the cookies and forgot to turn off the timer) and Obi-Wan dropped the cookies!  
  
BANG!   
  
"Oh no! The cookies!" Qui-Gon yelled disappointingly.  
  
"It's alright! It's ok! We can eat it anyway!" Obi-Wan yelled taking a cookie and eating it.  
  
Qui-Gon and Yoda looked at each other scared because earlier Qui-Gon said the same thing!  
  
****Hoped you peoples liked the story! Please R&R or e-mail me at krillball6@hotmail.com. Thanks!**** 


End file.
